Chrysalis (episode)
Jack, Lauren, Patrick, and Sarina, the genetically engineered humans, return to the station, asking Bashir to help rouse Sarina from her cataleptic state. Summary Julian Bashir is awakened in the middle of the night when a certain Admiral Patrick asks for him. The admiral turns out to be one of the augments seen before in the episode "Statistical Probabilities". Jack, Lauren and him had themselves dressed as starfleet officers to be able to bring Sarina to the station when they heard that Bashir wanted to see her. The reason Bashir wants Sarina on the station is because he found something that could help her. Since her catatonia is caused by her brain beeing too fast for her senses, and the synchronisation problem having the effect of mostly disconnecting her from her environment, the doctor is planning to stimulate the growth of new synapses in her thalamus. The only technical problem comes with an imprecise neurocortical probe, problem easily solved by the augments after O'Brien declares it impossible to do. The surgery doesn't have the expected results at first, putting Bashir on a very sad mood. But, to his great surprise, Sarina finally appears at Quark's one night the doctor was talking with Ezri, 5 days after the procedure. Bashir is so enthusiastic about showing Sarina the wonders of sensations that he misses his weekly meeting with O'Brien at the bar. The patient and the doctor slowly grow closer and closer; Sarina realizes the true nature of her friends and she takes interest in Bashir's ones. The doctor, on the other side, is more than happy, as the perfect woman, the one that will be able to understand him as well as he will understand her, just came into his life. Nevertheless, after an episode at Quark's, we realize that Sarina is having more trouble that it seems adjusting into her new life. Even if she has everything that it takes to be a normal person now, she has still much difficulties sorting her feelings out. The day after the incident at Quarks', she returns to her catatonic state, to Bashir's despair. In fact, she didn't quite returned to her old state, but the episode is enough to make Bashir realize that she will need time to adjust. He agrees to let her make a life for herself, with a broken heart. Memorable Quotes "That's a stupid question!" :- Patrick "I'm sorry. Obviously you want to punish yourself. Do you want help? I'm really good at punishing myself." :- Ezri "The fact is that the universe is going to stop expanding and collapse in on itself. We've got to do something before it's too late." "How much time do we have left?" "Sixty trillion years, seventy at the most." "Oh, no." :- Jack, Patrick Background Information *The working title for this episode was Untitled Bashir *Michael Dorn (Worf) does not appear in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars *Tim Ransom as Jack *Hilary Shepard-Turner as Lauren *Michael Keenan as Patrick *Faith C. Salie as Sarina Douglas Co-starring: *Randy James as Lieutenant Jones (credited as "Officer") *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) References Atlas; coffee; Corgal II; Corgal research center; genetic engineering; Girani; Loews, Karen; O'Brien, Keiko scientist; scone; tempura; universe; wine Category:DS9 episodes de:Sarina nl:Chrysalis